The field of the invention relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing power to an accessory in a vehicle.
In at least some known vehicles, a relay is coupled between a battery and an accessory socket. The relay is energized when the vehicle is turned on. When the relay is energized, the accessory socket is powered. Conversely, when the vehicle is turned off, the relay is not energized and the accessory socket is not powered. Such a configuration prevents unwanted discharge of the battery when an accessory is plugged into the accessory socket and the vehicle is turned off. However, when the vehicle is turned on or running, the relay consumes power regardless of whether an accessory is plugged into the accessory socket or not.
Providing electrical power to electrical components within a vehicle consumes energy that is indirectly supplied by fuel in a fuel tank of the vehicle. Accordingly, providing power to a relay in a vehicle accessory socket when no accessory is plugged in consumes energy that could otherwise be used by the vehicle to travel.